Individuals that utilize “board type” equipment (such as skateboards, scooters, snowboards, surfboards, etc.) as a mode of transportation and/or for recreational purposes need a convenient, simple, readily accessible method available to secure their equipment when left unattended in public areas. Riders of skateboard and scooter types of equipment make up the largest population of potential users that will be able to take advantage of the apparatus of the present invention. Literally hundreds of thousands of kids, and some adults, use skateboards as a practical, cost effective, and compact method of transportation daily. Common destinations of skateboard users in this demographic are learning institutions, places of employment, retail areas, and various other public areas including community centers, libraries, and parks. If one rides a bicycle, which in many cases is more expensive and less compact than a skateboard, our society provides many more equipment, structures, and opportunities to secure the bicycle than the skateboard.
There is thus a need for a security lock for “board type” equipment, in particular skateboards. Some attempts have been made to address this need, for example U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0010735, filed Jul. 12, 2001, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0020881, filed Aug. 1, 2003, both to Wuerth, disclose a skateboard storage apparatus. For various reasons this design and others have not been accepted in the marketplace, and there remains a need for a more cost effective, durable, safe, and elegant design.